The present invention relates to a method, a device and an ammunition for dispersing riots.
The prevailing means for dispersing riots include tear gas, water spraying, rubber bullets. These means are widely used, however they provide only limited effect in dispersing rioting crowds. The reason is that the existing dispersing means effect only outer lines of rioters, while subsequent layers of the rioting crowds are not effected thereby. Also, the existing dispersing means do not immobilize the rioters.